1. Field of the Invention
A portable spa having a plurality of structural components formed from an inflatable and/or rigid material and specifically structured to be easily assembled or disassembled wherein fluid regulating and directing means are included in the spa assembly so as to provide desirable turbulence to the water maintained in a contained space within the spa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spa assemblies, hot tub structures and like systems are well known in the prior art and have enjoyed increased popularity in recent years. In the majority of such systems, a contained space is at least partially filled with water which continuously is circulated throughout the contained space. A fluid directing structure is provided to include one or more jet streams of water directed into the interior of the contained space to create a certain amount of water turbulence.
In the conventional spa assembly or system, the tub or pool-like structure is generally formed of rigid material and permanently mounted or affixed either in-ground or above-ground at a specific location. Fixed plumbing in the form of rigid material conduits, pumps, valving, heating structures, etc. are then mounted at this given location in communication with the interior of the rigid material tub or pool to create the desired treatment of water being circulated. Again, while such substantially permanent systems are extremely popular, they are considered by many consumers to be somewhat expensive. Also, such structures do not readily lend themselves to relocation and placement at a variety of locations. Therefore, such prior art structures as described above are not generally adaptable to small living quarters or where there is not sufficient indoor or outdoor space to accommodate the aforementioned relatively permanent installation.
The prior art structure as described above are represented in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. to Janosko, 4,233,694; Mandell, 4,339,833; and Bonner, 4,420,846.
In addition to the above, there are structures existing in the prior art which are effectively collapsible, easily storable, and therefore relatively portable for transport from one location to another. Such structures frequently are used as collapsible bathing tubs and include an inflatable structure which define a contained space in which water is placed after the structures have been inflated. While such collapsible devices are most certainly operable for their intended use, these structures are not adaptable for use as a spa wherein liquid is recirculated through a contained space by fluid directing means so as to provide intended turbulence within the water and further provide the relaxing and sometimes therapeutic affects such turbulence frequently accomplishes.
United States patents representing collapsible and/or inflatable structures as set forth above are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. to Burrow, 2,504,646; Alvarez, 2,505,845; Shill, 4,197,838; and Browning, 4,312,084.
Accordingly, there is a need in the recreational industry for a portable and collapsible spa assembly capable of being located at any of a variety of locations and requiring no permanent installation and relatively little room for setup and use.